distractions
by three broomsticks
Summary: Lily doesn't want to be a hobo. Her boyfriend Shannon is not helping to prevent that. LilyxOC after book seven, obviously Lily Luna as in Harry's daughter


**explanation: **hobo is one of my favourite words. probably right after serendipity, which is an amazing word.

-

Lily tipped her head backwards and poured a whole glass of pumpkin juice down her throat. She claimed it gave her energy.

Shannon laughed.

"Why are you laughing? This gives me energy to study, which you should be doing, too!" Whispered Lily harshly across the table in the library.

"I _would _be studying, but it's more entertaining for me to sit here and stare at you," Shannon breathed, leaning across the table.

Lily felt the crimson leak on to her cheeks. "I will not let you distract me," she said indignantly.

"Oh really?" he said raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"You should still study," Lily mumbled, looking down at her book and covering her face with her long, orange hair.

She took a deep breath and picked up her quill, telling herself over and over, that if she didn't study, she wouldn't get a good grade in her OWLs. And then she would most likely get disowned by both her parents and her Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron. And then she'd have to be a hobo, or even worse live with her brother James in his newly acquired 'bachelor pad' or whatever he preferred to call it, which was definitely out of the question.

As Lily was going off on one of her personal tangents, she didn't notice Shannon get out of his chair and walk behind her. Absent minded was one quality she had inherited from somewhere. She came out of her daze with a start when Shannon bent down and rested his head on hers.

Lily felt her breath hitch as butterflies fluttered rapidly in her stomach. _Damn hormones, _she thought angrily. _So help me if they lea__d to my down-fall of hobo-ness._

Shannon bent down to whisper something in her ear. "You're a smart girl, Potter. All this extra studying is unnecessary and you know it," he said quietly.

"Shan. Studying is important," she said quietly. It took all she had in her not to tilt her head up and kiss him. "Bugger off." She didn't want to be a hobo.

Shan chuckled quietly and returned to his seat. He leaned the chair on it's two back legs and kept it there with a charm. He crossed his arms across his chest and fixed his eyes on the top of Lily's head.

Lily could feel his gaze. "Stop it Shan," she said, not raising her head from her copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard.

He kept his eyes locked on the top of her head, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Please, Shan."

He wouldn't give it up. Lily raised her head and her deep brown eyes met Shannon's shocking blue ones. Lily couldn't help but smile.

"Shannon, I _must _study," Said Lily sighing. She didn't really want to study, but being a hobo was out of the equation. Not happening if she could help it.

Shannon got up from the leaning chair and it reverted back to the ways of a normal chair. He walked behind Lily and started playing with her hair. Plaiting it and twirling her orange locks, the very same Weasley shade, between his fingers.

Lily let out a groan of frustration and she heard Shannon laugh. She slammed her book closed and stood up from her chair. She turned around to face Shannon, only reaching his chin, even though she stood perfectly straight. She craned her neck skyward to look Shannon in the eye.

"Do you want me to fail, do you Shannie?" asked Lily snaking her arms around his neck.

Shannon responded by putting his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him. "You're not going to fail, Lil. Too smart, you are."

Lily rolled her eyes and raised to her tiptoes to kiss Shannon. She tangled her fingers into his chestnut hair as his hands gripped at her Gryffindor robes.

The were broken apart by a loud whistle. They instantly looked to see Albus Severus standing in front of the pair with a bemused expression on a face that was identical to his father's.

"Of _course_ I don't _like _Shannon, Daddy. Why would you even think that? We're _just_ friends, Dad. I _swear,"_ said Albus in an almost pitch-perfect imitation of his little sister.

Shannon pulled away from Lilly laughing, but kept his hand in hers.

Lily blushed, but kept her head held high. She walked up to her big brother and did her best to try and stare him down, though she was so much smaller than he was. Al just laughed, pushing his glasses up from where they had slipped to the tip of his nose. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Lil's gone and get a boyfriend, has she? You know that Dad doesn't want you dating until you're, what was it? Thirty-odd?"

"You saw _nothing _Albus. We were studying, see?" If Harry found out about his daughter, it would be another reason to kick her out of home, therefore, sentencing her to a life on the streets. Or so was Lily's logic.

Al nodded and winked. "Sure. Studying," he turned on his heel, chuckling, out of the library.

Lilly stormed over to the table, shooting Shannon a death-glare until he sat down in the chair opposite from her. She re-opened her book and tried to read the words on the page, but she couldn't make sense of the letters because she felt eyes staring into her head again. _For god sakes, _she thought, _He's persistent. _

She looked up with a pleading look in her eyes. "Please, Shannon. I don't want to be a hobo."

_

hope you enjoyed, m'dears.  
umm. lily is harry and ginny's daughter (whom doesn't want to become a hobo)  
and shannon is mine.

i really like writing about the kiddies.  
they have no story, so it's pretty much a free-range thing.

**disclaimer:** i own nothing but shannon.


End file.
